heart of a vampire reloaded
by goth punl
Summary: Naruto is the biggest nerd in school, one day he meets a mysterious stranger. And whats this about a curse? Its the same story I just changed it a little.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolouge_**

**_Once upon a time the mid 1800"s there lived two young boys , princes actually who the towns people would say were more beautiful than any maiden, they had fair ivory skin , dark hair and eyes. But that wasn't what made these boys so unique. You see these boys had special abilities the oldest could control water and had telekinesis while the younger one could control fire and had telepathy . They were vampire desendent, they aren't like the vampire's you read about, sunlight doesn't bother them and garlic and silver can't hurt them but fire can, that's how they lost their parents. But one thing is true, they do drink blood._**

**_One day a powerful vampire named Orochimaru and his army came to the castle intended to overthrow the king and sieze his throne. After a valient effort the king fell at the hands of the evil one. Since Orochimaru didn't know that the princes had dormant vampire instincts and assumed them normal humans. He took the youngest intending to bond him to himself as his mate. As soon as he bit the smooth neck the young princes eyes glowed red and and flames erupted from his body, sending Orochimaru slamming in to the wall with third degree burns._**

**_The flamer walked to his unconscious older brother and bit him on neck activating his vampire trait. He looked at orochimaru with cold eyes and with a snap of his fingers , the pedophile was reduce to ashes. Now all the two brothers had was each other. Now that they were full vampires they couldn't stay people would notice they weren't aging then they would be hunted down like animals._**

**_But not all hope is lost ,see when a vampire finds true love and their love is returned then they lose their immortality and can grow old with their mates. However If They feel their love is not accepted then they are doom to eternal suffering eventually committing suicide._**

**_I decided to rewrite this alittle what do you think? And Review or pm me pleeeaaase. and NO FLAMES_**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter one

This story begins in Tonek high where Naruto Uzumaki aka dobe was currently getting food out of his hair from when sombody dumped their lunch on him. Naruto was really smart, nice and helpfull but in Tonek you have got to have backbone which happens once in a while with Naruto usually ending with him headfirst in the garbage can.

The bathroom door opened and in stepped the most beautiful boy the Naruto have ever seen in his life. This boy was four inches taller than Naruto and had raven black hair that had the style of a ducks butt and onyx piercing eyes. one earring in one ear and 3 more in the other his outfit consist of black baggy pants with a chain hangin off, combat boots , tight black wife beater and a leather jacket.

The thing that fansinated naruto the most was the fact that this boy had blemish free milky like ivory skin.

The boy didn't seem to notice him as he washed his hands but then he looked at the corner of his eye and naruto quickly turned his head waited ten seconds before looking back ans saw the boy staring straight at him. Naruto was mesmorized and at the same time a little annoyed he didn't like it when people stared at him the staring went on for two minutes and the boy finally spoke "take a picture it will last longer"

Naruto was shocked he had such a soft spoken husky voice then he realized what he just said _{what nerve he was the one staring at me "}_then the pale boy smirked, Naruto turned up his nose and left the bathroom unknown to him that the boy was following him.

Alright class we have a new student from Shiro high please welcome Sasuke Uchiha Naruto couldn't believe it it was that same pale rude boy from the bathroom sasuke looked in Naruto's direction and he put up a book in front of his face. "Ok sasuke please sit where evers available" there were only two vacant seats one in the back and on next to Naruto. Naruto was sure Sasuke would go to the back but he plopped down next to him the raven looked over at Naruto and winked at him makin Naruto blush.

Through class sasuke finished first and was napping while being plugged into his ipod. When the bell rang Naruto was on his way out when someone stuck his foot out causing him to trip naruto waited for the impact but it never came he looked behind him and saw Sasuke hanging on by the back of his shirt with a annoyed look on his face naruto was so embarrased he couldn't speak he just bowed his head and ran out.

sasuke just stared at the door naruto ran out of when the dude that tripped him said "you know since you're new here you should know that dork is a total loser and you should'nt associate with him" he wanted to say more but with the way Sasuke was lookin at him he figured the smart thing to do was to shut up. Sasuke was really aggraveted he didn't know why but hearing that jackass say those things about Naruto didn't sit to well with him. after giving the teen another cold glare he finally left the classrom.

It was lunch and as usual Naruto sat alone when sasuke walked in and looked around the room oblivous to the lustful stares he was getting from the female population til his eyes rested on Naruto as he sat across from him. Naruto notice that all sasuke had was a bottle of what looked like tomato soup then notices all the cold and hateful glares like he done something wrong then sasuke glared back and immediatey they went back to their own business.

Naruto broke the silence "uh thank you" Sasuke just took a sip from his bottle naruto tried again 'so you transferred here from Shiro? sasuke just stared 'hn' naruto huffed you "know you're being very rude

so' shrugged sasuke

"so ? it's impolite don't you know manners? asked naruto

" yes but i choose not to use them "smirked sasuke

Naruto couldn't imagine how his parents would react to his behavior

" my parents could care less cause they have been dead for years'

Now Naruto was getting a little scared how was it that Sasuke seemed to know what he was thinking. Just then one of the bullies walked by intended to dump his leftovers on Naruto's head he heard a icy voice in his head {_**don't even think about it**_ } the bully froze then looked at Sasuke who was peacefully drinkin his soup not even lookin at him then he walked away. Naruto spent the rest of lunch trying to get more than one or two words out of sasuke but he ether got a shrug or a hn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school naruto was walking home when a person on a motorcycle pulled up beside him, the biker took off his helmit and surprise surprise it was sasuke

'here i'll give you a ride '

naruto was scared to death of motorcycles 'no thanks i need the exercise ' and with that naruto walked down the street with sasuke following him.

5 blocks later with 2 more to go naruto had to sit on a bench to rest a bit sasuke just sat on his bike lookin bored , naruto glanced at him for a second 'why don't you put your helmit back on? '

for what?

naruto sweatdropped 'what do you mean for what it's dangerous" "hn" naruto sighed and started walking again with sasuke on his tail.

Are you gonna follow me all the way home? asked naruto " maybe" when they reached the naruto's block sasuke sped up passed naruto up to the old mansion on the hill. naruto was curious that house was empty for years and was said to be haunted cause people use to hear strange noises like moaning around that house and the people who were brave enough to go there were never heard from again at least that's what naruto heard he heard many stories and rumors about the old mansion the most recent one he heard was that a vampire was spotted near the mansion of {_** that's just a rumor right? of course it was it had to be ...I just saw sasuke headed up there unless ... nahh } **_naruto came to the conclusion that he was worrying over nothing so he pushed that thought aside and went to sleep.

Sasuke parked his bike into the garage along with 3 other bikes and 6 sports cars and a hummer. A servant greeted him at the door "welcome home master" sasuke nodded in response and walked into the living room to see his brother itachi sitting there reading a novel " hey little brother how was your first day " sasuke took a seat on the couch "fine" itachi chuckled "didn't meet anyone interesting ? sasuke smirked "yes his name is naruto" " is he cute? asked itachi sasuke sighed "no he's more than that" and with that sasuke went up to his room for the night.

The next day was saturday so naruto decided to do some shopping and since he didn't have a car he walked to the store and took a cab home. As soon as he stepped out on the porch a black viper skidded to a stop right in front of his house , the window rolled down naruto cautiously walked to the car and surprise surprise sasuke was in the driver's seat. Naruto smiled "good morning " sasuke nodded " where are you headed" " just doing a little shopping" " need a lift ? naruto shook his head " no its ok i don't wanna be a bother" Sasuke grunted " ugh just get in the damn car" and they drove off.

The drive was quiet til sasuke put on some loud heavy metal music, naruto covered his ears and yelled" TURN IT DOWN PLEASE"

Sasuke chuckled and turn it off putting on some classical music instead, naruto was intriged he didn't think sasuke would be the type to like classical music. They arrived at the bookstore naruto grabbed a bunch of books till he had a stack of books so high he couldn't see then naruto being the clutz that he is tripped on his own feet and dropped most of them but luckily sasuke caught them and carried them to the cash register. The sasuke carried the bag to the car and they left sasuke snickered " how can you trip over nothing ? naruto just pouted and stared out the window.

On the way back home naruto wanted to get to know sasuke better so he tried to start up a conversation "so sasuke where are you from? sasuke glanced at him

" judas district"

naruto nodded " ok when did you move here ?

" 2 months ago "

naruto smiled finally he was actually getting somewhere coversation wise but before he could get any futher they arrived in naruto's house. After carrying the stuff in sasuke asked naruto for his cell then he punch in a few buttons gave the phone back and left. naruto looked at it and saw sasuke's phone number, then naruto had a thought _**{sasuke said he moved here 2 months ago ...that's when the vampire rumor's started , wait a minute i'm probably reading too much in this it's just a conisidence}**_ but naruto wasn't too sure.

Sasuke returned home to see his brother reading the same novel " hello lil bro how was your date" ? sasuke glared "it wasn't a date" itachi smiled, " what are you reading ? asked sasuke itachi showed him the cover ' _Lord Of The Rings'_

Sasuke groaned " you're still reading that book? "

yeah it's good and i want to savor every piece of it" sasuke rolled his eyes" it's a book not a rare steak" itachi sighed "well not everybody can appreciate a good book", well anyway i getting hungry the raccoons are out tonight" sasuke shook his head " nah too easy I'm thinking mountain lions " Itachi smirked " ok then"

**well here it is and thanks for following and favoriting my stories but will it hurt to leave a review once in a while? even if you don't like it tell me how to make it better. thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto lived alone so the house was empty when got home he used to share it with his boyfriend before he cheated on him. His thoughts were about sasuke he just did'nt understand him. He didn't bully him like the other's just teased him and was rude.

And he couldn't hold up a conversation but he did seem to be listening, but there were some odd things about him too like how he was constantly staring at him like he was in a daze, seem ed to know what he was thinking _**{ and judas district is a real sunny place so why is he so pale? and that tomato juice he always drinking looked awfully dark} **_

naruto knew where his thoughts were headed but he couldn't help himself something in his gut was telling him that sasuke wasn't normal. Naruto looked in his phone maybe he should call sasuke but what would be the point? he would just make a fool out of himself and maybe lose the one thing close to a friend he ever had because of his active imagination. So naruto decided to once a for all put those supicisions of his on the back burner for now anyway.

Naruto was at his locker when he was pushed to the ground, whimpering he looked up to see the three bullies who constantly tormented him were towering over him" where's your bodyguard now" sneered the leader.

"he's right behind you"

they turned around and saw sasuke standing there glaring at them with his eyes ice cold. The leader groaned "why are you even hanging around him he's just a waste of space" As soon as the words left his lips sasuke had him by the throat " you best leave him alone and if i ever catch you with in 3ft of him I'll break you neck" and with that the bullies ran off.

" Thank you" heaved naruto as he was trying to catch his breath, sasuke shook his head " can't leave you alone for one minute" ' it's ok I'm used to it" sasuke snorted "lets get to class.

During class naruto glanced over at sasuke who was napping and when naruto reached over to wake him an pale hand clamped over his wrist "I'm awake" mumbled sasuke with his eyes still closed, naruto giggled and noticed that sasuke haven't let go of his hand, he tugged and sasuke let go only to intertwine their fingers.

After school naruto was walking home when sasuke appeared right next to him, naruto blushed "walking me home? sasuke nodded. A few moments of silence passed til naruto decided to try get to know sasuke a little more.

"hey why did you transferr out of your old school? sasuke shrugged "They couldn't handle the way i was"

"oh so you were a troublemaker"

" you could say that"

After a few more blocks naruto was relutant to ask his next question " um how long have you lived in that mansion? sasuke glanced at him' 3 months why? " Well they are all kinds of rumors spreaded around about it, they say it's haunted you didn't happen to see anything wierd out there have you"? sasuke was silent for a minute then he finally answered "no nothing strange.

Now that wasn't entirely true sasuke has been seeing something or someone lurking around the mansion late at night but he gave it much thought til now.

"so why haven't you called me"?

naruto flushed " I did'nt see the point every conversation we had has been one-sided and i didn't think i would be any different on the phone " " maybe but i still would like to hear you voice" that made naruto blush.

Hey naru why do you live by yourself?

" My parents lived overseas so i moved in with my ex boyfriend"

sasuke blinked " you live with your ex? naruto laughed "no he moved out"

" what happend what did he do? asked sasuke curious, Naruto sighed " he cheated on me:

Sasuke was shocked who would want to be unfaithful to this sweet beautiful boy.

" i know what you're thinking and it's ok besides that was two years ago" then naruto thought of something " hey since we are both single how about we date each other?

when sasuke didn't answer naruto got depressed maybe he was too forward, he about to apologize when he heard " sure"

"Oh my " naruto didn't know what to think ,well he never thought he get over sai but he had, he never thought that a hot guy like sasuke would give him the time of day let alone want to date but he did so the hell with it.

"Ok so um do we kiss and make it offical? sasuke smirked and pressed his lips gently against naruto"s " Now it's offical.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Naruto could'nt believe it, he and the coldest boy in school are dating but here he was walking hand in hand with sasuke. Sasuke acted as id nothing changed and kept his usual stotic look, students were staring makin naruto uncomfortable , sasuke sqeezed his hand in response.

In class sasuke finished early as usual, while he slept, naruto was thinkin about the events over the years getting dumped,bullied and then meeting an real hottie who was rude, antisocial and didn't talk and on top of that dating him, they were like polar opposites.

The bell rang and everyone exited except for the new couple, naruto bent down to wake sasuke

"boo" whispered sasuke with an smirk

" Sasuke please don't do that in school"

" why?

naruto sighed 'oh come on" they exited the school sasuke led him to an black mercedes

" what no motorcycle? sasuke shrugged " nah besides you don't seem to like them" they drove passed naruto's house and up to the mansion. Naruto was a little nervous " so uhh does anyone else live with you? sasuke sighed " just my older brother, maids and butler"

" is he like you?

"not really all he does is read" Naruto laughed " sounds like my soulmate"

sasuke growled " well too bad you'll have to settle for me" naruto had to giggle sasuke was jealous how cute is that.

They were greeted at the gate by the maid and were led to the main room where itachi was reading, ' oh hello and who's this? asked itachi as he closed the book and lowered his glasses,

" uhh hi I'm naruto" he was extremely nervous this gut was just as gorgous as sasuke ,

" And I'm itachi welcome" itachi walked up to naruto and kiss his hand makin sasuke growl, ' It 's an honor to have such a beautiful angel in our presence" purred itachi. Sasuke glared a look that clearly said **back off** , itachi smirked " well i'll leave you two then' and with that he disappeared down the hall. Naruto cleared his throat ' he's quite charming" " yeah a real romeo muttered sasuke then he led naruto up to his bedroom

"WHOA" was all naruto could get out as he took a good look in the room it was bigger than the classroom, an king sized bed, 42in plasma, dvd player, stero, 3 shelves containing 310 cds ,24 dvds and books, 2 base guitars, 1 acoustic guitar and a walk-in closet with black and blue walls and curtains with a joined bathroom.

"you play guitar? asked naruto " yeah i used to be in a band" sighed sasuke as he patted the seat next to him on the bed. Naruto sat down and his face turned red , sasuke chuckled " you re too cute " then he grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Naruto had never been kissed like that in his life the way sasuke's tougue thourghly explored his mouth, playing with his own and tasting like vanilla and honey. sasuke on the other hand was in ectasy it felt so right naruto's strawberry lips fit so perfectly with his own like they were made for each other, _**{ i think i'm falling for him} **_ They both thought as the eventually broke for air, naruto blushed " that was amazing " sasuke smirked " you haven't seen nothing yet" Then he threw naruto on his back and kissed him again , going from his lips to his neck sliding his hand under his shirt naruto started moaning as he felt his body heatin up . He grabbed and started rubbing sasuke's shoulders and back. Sasuke stopped and he looked into naruto's eyes he saw lust, trust and a third emotion he couldn't figure out , nobody ever truly loved him so he didn't know what it looked like and the last thing he wanted was to get his hopes up.

So sasuke decided to tell him his biggest secret when the time is right and he would accept whatever his blonde decided whether it was with him or with out him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Today was a typical day for Deidara working at a coffee shop dealing with the same old rude customers, but then the door opened and in stepped the most beautiful man deidara had ever seen , he had pale white skin , long raven hair in a ponytail , black eyes and two lines on ether side of his nose, he attired in a white button down shirt with 3 buttons undone , black leather pants, black boots and a red ruby earring.

_**{damn}**_ deidara thought as he stared at him then the hot guy look at him and held his gaze for 3minutes before deidara finally broke the trance the the dark angel started towards him.

The hot guy stopped at the counter " may I have a iced vanilla frap please"

"oh sure uhh that will be 3.50"

He handed him a 5.00 bill

" sit over there I'll be right back with it " after handing him his change he ran around making the drink white the hot guy watched with amusement. 5 minutes later Deidara handed him his drink

' here you go enjoy" then his boss told him his shift was over , Deidara was about to leave when an cold hand clamped around his. he looked at the man whom smiled

" why don't you keep me company now that your shift is over"

Deidara nodded _**{ oh god what do i say? should i ask him out wait i don't even know his name"}**_

My name is Itachi and you are?

"I'm deidara pleasure to meet you"

Oh no the pleasure is all mine

And so they talked till closing time and itachi asked Deidara out and he happily accepted.

**sorry for the late update i've been busy and i'm still trying to figure out how to break the news to naruto, should sasuke come out and say it or should naruto catch him in the act, **

**please review **

**kiss kiss**


End file.
